


Bad Dragon

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [3]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Bad Dragon Dildos, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, idk what this is even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Imagine person A having a secret collection of sex toys and other things. Person B one day finds the entire stash and A walks in while B is looking through it. Person A is almost in tears and apologizing constantly and B makes them feel better by saying "We'll use them later if you want~" Person A, now flustered and red, agrees to B.





	Bad Dragon

No one knew about Aleks' secret collection of sex toys and other things. He even had a collection of Bad Dragon dildos because they reminded him of James, who Aleks had a crush on. James had received two dildos and other merch stuff from Bad Dragon. That made Aleks order some for himself too. He does use them to satisfy himself and his needs. He likes them. His favourite dildo is 'Kelvin the Ice Dragon'.

He keeps his entire stash in his wardrobe in a big black chest. No one will find it there. That's what Aleks thought. One time though, Aleks forgot one of his dildos on his bed and Mishka had found it and destroyed it. It used to be Aleks' favourite one before Kelvin the Ice Dragon.

 

 

"ALEKSANDR!" James shouted. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" James cussed as he looked at his hoodie. Aleks spilled his drink all over James' shirt. The Russian boy could only say 'whoopsie' at this point. But with a smirk.

"Sorry, James. My mistake." Aleks said and smirked.

James glared at him. "You did this on purpose, you little shit."

"I'm innocent."

"Innocent my ass. Now my shirt is ruined!" James groaned. "I'm gonna go and fucking take one of yours." he said and got up from the couch he was sitting on. Aleks had invited him over for a drink and James couldn't say no to the guy he had a crush on.

"Usually I would say fuck no, but this time I could lend you one.." Aleks said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, whatever." James grunted and went upstairs, looking for Aleks' room. As soon as he found it, he went in and searched for Aleks' wardrobe. He went to the wardrobe and opened it, looking for something to wear. A t-shirt or a hoodie would be nice. But Aleks was smaller than James so it was hard to find anything that could fit.

There was a pile of clothes in the wardrobe. It was a big wardrobe. But James saw something under that pile of clothes. Something black and box-like. He removed the clothes and saw a big black chest there. It had some red linings and it didn't have a lock. Now James was curious. Why would Aleks have this in his wardrobe? James got on his knees and inspected the black chest. He noticed that the chest didn't have any lock on it.

"Well, here goes nothing.." James sighed and opened the chest. His eyes widened as he stared at the stuff inside the chest. Dildos. Sex toys. The chest was filled with sex toys. Why did Aleks have so many sex toys?

"What the fuck is this?" James questioned and noticed that some of the dildos were from Bad Dragon, so he took one and just stared at it. It was squishy. He laughed a bit. But then the bedroom's door opened and James turned around to see Aleks standing there.

"James? I-I can e-explain.. I-I.. uh.. I'm so s-sorry .." Aleks stuttered as he looked at the dildo that was in James' hand.

"Aleks?" James slowly stood up and frowned when he saw that Aleks was starting to panic.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry.. I should've put a lock on the chest..fuck, I'm so sorry, you're probably thinking I'm so disgusti--"

"ALEKSANDR WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" James shouted, cutting Aleks off. Aleks immediately closed his mouth as he stared at James.

"Jesus, stop apologizing, will you?" James sighed. "Why are you sorry? I don't see any reason why you should be sorry."

"B-Because you found out my secret.. my secret stash of sex toys.." Aleks quietly said. He was almost in tears.

"Aleks, calm down." James said, putting the dildo back into the chest and walked up to Aleks, wrapping his arms warmly around the Russian boy. Aleks was kinda shocked, but carefully wrapped his own arms around James.

"I'm not mad at you Aleks. But why do you have a chest full of sex toys?"

"They're nice.." the younger one mumbled.

"Really now?"

"Y-Yeah.."

James broke the hug and dragged Aleks to sit on the bed with him.

"Since I know your 'secret', I guess I could share mine with you." James said. Aleks head perked up at the sudden announce.

"What?"

"I'm an alien."

"Fuck off, dude." Aleks laughed and playfully punched James' arm.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you now." James laughed along with Aleks. But then his face became serious and he looked straight into Aleks' eyes. God he loved those eyes.

James took a deep breath in before letting it go. "Aleks.. I love you."

Aleks himself was speechless.

"Y-You love me?" Aleks asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. That's my secret."

Aleks brought his hands to James' face and cupped his face. The Russian boy smiled softly and whispered, "I love you too.." and kissed James. At first James was surprised but gladly kissed back. The kiss was soft and it meant a lot to them. Aleks pulled away and looked at James, admiring his face.

"You know, we can use them later if you want~" James smirked and waited for Aleks' reaction.

Aleks was flustered and his face was red. He quickly hid his face in James' neck. James laughed and wrapped his arms around Aleks once again.

"Guess that's a yes then?"


End file.
